Mites are small arachnids that are known to flourish in dwellings and to proliferate in the constituent textile materials of bed linen, carpets and upholstery, for example, causing serious problems to man, especially respiratory problems characterized by allergies or asthma, the remedies for which must be taken continuously.
Current acaricidal compounds are usually of the perithrenoid type.
Said compounds have a certain level of toxicity and have deleterious ecological effects since they are not biodegradable.